Outdoor landscape lighting is popular for security, aesthetic, safety, and other reasons. For many years outdoor landscape light fixtures have incorporated incandescent light bulbs. Recent advances in light emitting diode (LED) technology have led to an increased demand for improved landscape light fixtures that utilize more reliable and more energy efficient high intensity LEDs.
Various types of commercial landscape light fixtures are available to meet the particular needs of residential or commercial properties. These include path, down, deck, tree, spot, spread, and security light fixtures. Down light fixtures, also referred to as “downlighting” or “moonlighting”, are outdoor landscape light fixtures that are designed to place the illuminating source above the target area. Down light fixtures can be used to illuminate specific garden elements for aesthetic appeal, or to illuminate pedestrian areas and large specific spaces for safety, security or recreational purposes.
Outdoor landscape light fixtures are exposed to rainfall and, not infrequently, to water sprayed by irrigation systems. Down light fixtures, as the name suggests, are pointed downwardly, and therefore have special waterproofing issues.
In the past the mounting of outdoor landscape light fixtures on the sides of building structures such as dwelling sidewalls, patio trellis beams, and decorative posts has usually been accomplished using wood screws. Typically these light fixtures have utilized integral brackets making the mounting process tedious. Moreover, repair or replacement of such light fixtures has usually required detachment of the mounting brackets from the structures.